


Dabbing Is Lit

by Mistu_Shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dabbing, Gay, LGBT, M/M, crackfic, don’t take it too seriously, i made this as a joke, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistu_Shipper/pseuds/Mistu_Shipper
Summary: Naruto has discovers dabbing, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Now Naruto won't stop. How will Sasuke make him stop now? Maybe a little romance will do the trick?(Warning: this is a crackfic- nothing my friend and I took too seriously. Its mostly dedicated to her and her otp of Naruto. Despite writing fanfiction, I've never actually read/watch Naruto, so don't expect them to be in character either.)





	Dabbing Is Lit

Dabbing Is Lit

"Hey idiot, check this out!" Naruto called to Sasuke, who looked up. Naruto dashed to Sasuke's side, having a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke didn't respond, just waited to see what stupid stunt he was about to pull off. Instead, Naruto lowered his face to the triangle like shape he was making with his right arm, while his left arm was away from his face.

Was Naruto dabbing?

He couldn't be dabbing. God, he better not be dabbing. Naruto stopped doing the strange position, and his grin became wider- if that was even possible. "I was dabbing, idiot! Everyone cool does it! I bet you can't do a proper one!" Naruto bragged, as if it was something to be proud of.

Recently, Team 7 had entered the Chūnin exams, where many people from the nations of Shinobi countries were there. Where were there were people from other countries, there were different cultures and trends. A few trends stood out from the rest. One of them was dabbing. If you asked Sasuke for his opinion, there were incredibly stupid. Nonetheless, people dabbed.  
All. The. Time.

And now Naruto was doing it.

W h a t  
F u c k i n g  
F u n

He didn't have a fidget spinner as well, did he? "I even have a fidget spinner! I stole it from someone!" Naruto announced, revealing a fidget spinner in his hand, spinning. Fuck Sasuke's luck. Fuck it megahard-kinky or assholey, Sasuke didn't care. The idiot turned to Sakura, spinning his fidget spinner to impress her. As if that'll do anything. "Wanna try?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, seeing his annoyed expression before gazing at Naruto. "No way! Dabbing is dumb, so stop! And same goes for uh..." Sakura stared at the fidget spinner, confused. "Whatever that's cal-"

"It's called a fidget spinner." Another voice appeared. Sakura let out a surprised squeak while Naruto glared at him for being late- again. "Some people had those toys while battling. I heard from teachers that they're a distraction." Kakashi stared at the fidget spinner, eyes narrowing. Before could anyone could even blink, the fidget spinner was in Kakashi's hand. He let out a chuckle. "Thanks Naruto! Now let's start training!"

Team 7 began their usual training, doing Justus, building up their stamina and making strategies to beat their enemies in combat for the Chūnin exams. Sasuke kept on glancing at Naruto, wanting to outdo him; after all, they are rivals. But instead of Naruto glaring at him, and the two of them go onto this silent competition like they usually do, Naruto just gave a cu-stupid-ass grin and dabbed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and continued training, while Naruto continued.

Again, a dab came from Naruto instead of him attempting to outdo Sasuke.

And again

And again

The two continued to glance at each other, causing this cycle to never end.

By the time training finished, it was early afternoon. No one had lunch, and they were famished. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, walking off. Instead of being left alone, Naruto followed him- most likely to annoy him.

G r e a t

Sasuke silently groaned as Sakura catched up to them, looking adoringly at Sasuke, as if he could do no wrong. Naruto continued talking about being better at dabbing, as if Sasuke cared.

"Listen Sasuke!" Naruto said, cut-stupidly grinning. "I know you're secretly jealous I can dab better than you and I'm impressing Sakura with it! It's alright, we all have times we can't admit stuff, but it's better to ge-"

"For the last time Naruto, dabbing is dumb. I don't want to impress Sakura, nor am I jealous. Just. Stop. Dabbing. It's annoying as hell." Sasuke snapped, not caring if he was being rude. Man, that adorable idiot was testing his patience today, wasn't he?

Wait  
Did Sasuke say adorable?

"Sasuke is right!" Sakura agreed, glaring at Naruto. "Stop being so immature." She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. Naruto's mischievous gleam in his blue eyes dulled, and he stared to the ground embarrassed. Sakura turned to Sasuke; waiting for some comment of how amazing she was or something.

Instead, another voice got her attention. "Hey Forehead girl! And Sasuke~" It was Ino, who was glaring at Sakura. "Stop flirting with Sasuke, Forehead girl!" Ino held her hands in a fighting position. "How about you fight me instead! I've been wanting a rematch since you beat in the Chūnin exams!"

Sakura smirked, clearly proud of her achievement of beating Ino. As if that was something to be proud of. Beating her is easy. Then again, this is Sakura. The girl rarely ever win anything physical, much less fight. Sakura dashed to Ino, and began blocking her throws and punches.

Sasuke walked away, not interested to see, and wanting to get away from his annoying teammate. Naruto followed after him, talking about how amazing Sakura was, and how she was going to beat Ino. His stomach churned with an emotion he knew, but didn't want to admit. Sasuke quickly turned out as he walked to his house; with Naruto not shutting up.

Again, the conversation went to dabbing. "Check out my dabs!" Naruto dabbed, while Sasuke gave him the most deadly glares. No affect. Naruto looked up, and smirked. "It's alright Sasuke to admit I'm better than y-"

Sasuke just kissed his lips, shutting him up. After several moments, Sasuke backed away, and sighed. "Finally, you shut up. Took you long enough," No response came from his rival. Sasuke smirked, while ignoring the heat of his face. "I got you back for kissing me. You say it's an accident, my ass."

Naruto just stood there, shocked. His face was red with embarrassment, processing what happened. Sasuke smirked at him one last time, before walking off to his house. He waved his hand at Naruto, feeling proud and embarrassed at what he done.

The next day, Naruto was still his annoying and happy going cute self. Unfortunately. He gave it his all in training and tried his best to outdo Sasuke in everything. Just like any rivalry would go.

Sakura gazed at Naruto oddly. "Hey Naruto, why did you stop dabbing?" She glances at Sasuke before continuing, "Not that I'm complaining but you were so obsessed before. Did something happened?" Sakura questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Naruto's face become red. "I-i- no... no way! N-nothing happened. Nope- absolutely nothing. Yeah! Nothing at all!" Sakura tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and went back to training, not questioning the antics of Naruto. Sasuke smirked, wondering what else he could do to mess with the cutie.

That adorable dumbass. <3


End file.
